Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to mounting devices, and more particularly, to a laser diode module mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Use of portable electronic devices, such as pagers, cellular telephones, and walkie-talkies have become widely prevalent. Since portability is inherent with such electronic devices, many various attachment or mounting apparatuses have been developed and used to allow for the attachment of these electronic devices onto a person""s apparel. There have also been many attachment or mounting apparatuses that also allow for the convenient storage of these electronic devices by placement onto a holder, rack, or the like. All the attachment or mounting apparatuses, however, do not allow for the use of the electronic device when the device is either attached to the person""s apparel or otherwise mounted onto an object.
A need for using or operating a portable electronic device arises from a portable electronic device used for projecting a laser-based image. An example of such an electronic device is known as Laser Diode manufactured by Transverse Industries Company, Ltd. The Laser Diode is a battery powered laser emitter that is capable of projecting a variety of images onto a variety of surfaces. The Laser Diode is enclosed within a generally modular housing. Unlike a laser pointing device, which only projects a dot on the targeted surface, the Laser Diode is capable of projecting images, such as a sun, moon, star, happy face, or flying saucer. It is conceivable that in addition to the aforementioned images, letters, initials, acronyms, words, phrases, slogans or sentences may also be projected by such laser emitting devices.
Although the Laser Diode may be held by the user and pointed at a desired location while projecting the image, it is often desireable to project the image at a desired location while the Laser Diode is attached onto some apparel worn by the user or while the Laser Diode is mounted onto a fixed object, such as a pole, table edge, or refrigerator or the like. This enhances not only the practical applications for the Laser Diode, but also furthers its entertainment appeal at, for example, a party, during a concert, when camping or during night events and activities.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for attaching or mounting a laser diode. module that enables the laser diode module to be aimed or pointed at a specified location while the laser diode module is either attached to some item of apparel worn by the user or otherwise mounted on an object. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally solves the deficiencies found in the background art.
The present invention pertains to a laser diode module attachment and mounting apparatus that allows for aiming, and hence projecting, a laser image on a desired target while the laser diode module is either attached to an item of apparel worn by the user or mounted onto an object. By way of example and not of limitation, the laser diode module attachment and mounting apparatus generally comprises a first means for attaching a laser diode module onto an object, a second means for adjusting a laser diode module connected to the first means for attaching the laser diode module, and an attachment mechanism for securing second adjustment means to the laser diode module.
The first means for attaching a laser diode module is adapted for the attachment or mounting onto an item of apparel or otherwise a generally fixed object. The second means for adjusting a laser diode module is connected to the first attaching means and allows for the directional positioning and adjustment of a laser diode module around one axis of rotation and/or two axis of rotation. The attachment mechanism affixes the laser diode module to the second adjustment means, and therefore renders the laser diode module adjustable when the first attachment means is attached or mounted to an object.
The present invention has been outlined in a rather broad fashion in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
An object of the invention is to provide a means for attaching a laser diode module to an item of apparel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting a laser diode module onto a fixed object.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for attaching or mounting a laser diode module that allows for directional adjustability of the laser diode module when attached on an item of apparel or mounted on a fixed object.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.